1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional image display device and, more particularly, to a three dimensional display device that makes use of a lenticular system or a parallax barrier system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a method of displaying a three dimensional image without using glasses, a lenticular system and a parallax barrier system are known. In the lenticular system, an image is set behind a lens called lenticular lens. The image includes images in a visual field from the right eye and images in a visual field from the left eye formed by longitudinally cutting, in strip shapes, which are alternately arranged. The lense is formed by laterally arranging semi-cylindrical lenses extending in the longitudinal direction. A user observes the image via the lenticular lens, whereby different images are provided to the right eye and the left eye to display a three dimensional image.
On the other hand, in the parallax barrier system, a plate having a plurality of thin slits in the longitudinal direction called parallax barrier is used instead of the lenticular lens. Different images are provided to the right eye and the left eye to display a three dimensional image.
JP 2010-224191 A discloses an example in which a lens of the lenticular system is realized by a liquid crystal lens. Japanese Patent No. 2857429 and Japanese Patent No. 3426821 disclose stereoscopic display performed by forming a parallax barrier using a liquid crystal display device or the like.